Hurt Feelings
by PugNTurtle
Summary: After Viscera dumps Lilian at Vengeance, she finds an unexpected friend. Pairing's a surprise...


Title: Hurt Feelings

Author: Katie

E-Mail: From Backlash through Vengeance

Pairing: It's a surprise… but a friendship pairing… for now?

Rating: PG-13 for some naughty words… come on, did you really expect me not to have bad words?

Summary: After being turned down by Viscera, Lilian finds a friend where she least expects it.

Distribution: Ask me first please.

Author's Note: Just a little fic I had in the back of my mind. None of my stories are really appealing right now and there aren't too many challenges out there. Besides, the Lilian/Viscera angle was unappealing, as is most of the atrocious WWE writing as of the moment, and hopefully it's over now. Though I'd pay for some Cena/Lilian fluff… :hinthint: Let me know if I should continue, maybe make it a few chapters. Enjoy, and I bet ya weren't expecting the pairing. LoL

Lilian Garcia took a deep breath, trying to control the tears flowing down her face. She had never been so humiliated in her life. She had actually fallen for Viscera, only to have him turn her down for a hot night with some whores. Lord only knows what diseases they had. And the Godfather? Fuck, she had never had a problem with him until now. But he had completely humiliated her in front of millions of people.

Fuck Viscera, fuck the Godfather, fuck his skanks, fuck the fans who cheered Viscera on, hell, even fuck the King and Coach for enjoying her misery.

It wasn't really Viscera or the Godfather or even his Army of Sluts that she was mad at though… she was more upset at herself. She had sworn to herself that she would never get involved with a coworker. But here she was, sitting against a wall in an arena in her now least favorite city, feeling sorry for herself for falling for a coworker.

How could she be so fucking stupid? The man had harassed her, stalked her, and even kidnapped her from a full arena yet he still managed to charm her enough to make her fall for him.

Lilian nearly groaned as she heard footsteps walking down the hall. The last thing she wanted right now was to be bothered. And from the way stuff was happening today, it would probably be some conceited asshole like Chris Jericho or Triple H, guys who like to harass anyone in the company for their own sick pleasure.

She rested her forehead on her knees, closing her eyes, hoping that whoever was passing would just let her be.

Lilian sensed the person stopping, nearly tensing as they stood in front of her. Still, she sat, unmoving as their eyes bore into her.

"I know you're not sleeping."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, bringing her red rimmed eyes up to meet his.

"What's it matter to you?" she muttered, running a hand through her hair. For some reason, she did not feel threatened by the man in front of her; still she was somewhat wart of his presence.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Actually, I do," Lilian replied, rolling her eyes when he sat next to her anyway.

He ignored her annoyed look, shrugging as he stated, "You could use a friend."

"Why do you care?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be out celebrating your big win?"

He shrugged again, cocking his head to the side as he studied Lilian's face. "I guess so, but I can always celebrate later. Right now, I'd like to know how you feel."

Lilian sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I… I feel hurt… betrayed…stupid," she finally replied. "How could I have fallen so fast for him? Viscera, of all people?"

He hesitated for a moment, then answered, "Everyone wants to be loved, Lilian. No one wants to be alone forever. When you fall for someone, you don't wanna be hurt… especially in the way Viscera hurt you."

"Yeah," Lilian murmured. "I just feel so humiliated. I even proposed to him."

"Yeah, I saw," he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lilian asked, though she was more curious than insulted.

"It's just that you're such a pretty girl. I'm sure there's a dozen guys in the locker room, not to mention thousands across the world, who would be willing to melt at your feet just to have dinner with you." Lilian smiled, blushing slightly as he continued. "Besides, it's Viscera's loss, not yours. Maybe it was for the better. I mean, if your head was talking rather than your heart, than someone would have ended up hurt in the end. And more than likely, it would have been you. Viscera seems like the type of guy who would easily bounce back from a bad relationship. You, on the other hand, are sweet and innocent. You don't deserve to be hurt. No one does."

Lilian nodded slowly, taking a deep breath as she contemplated what he said. Her head was starting to hurt from crying so hard, but she was feeling a little better. "Yeah, I guess it could be worse," she finally said.

"How so?"

"I could've slept with him."

"Okay, Lilian, that was a little too much information." She grinned as he placed an arm across her shoulders and continued, "It's probably better that way. The man probably would have killed you."

"In which way?"

"Okay, this needs to stop right now. I'm having images of Viscera naked in my head." He shook his head dramatically, causing Lilian to giggle

"Thanks," Lilian finally said once her laughter subsided.

"For what?"

"For listening. You didn't have to. Usually I'd torture Maria or Christy with stuff like this but you're a pretty good listener. So thanks."

"No problem," he replied, standing up. "I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Are you going to sit here and pity yourself some more or are you going to celebrate my big victory with me?" he asked, extending his hand to Lilian.

"I think I'm done with the pity party," Lilian replied, allowing him to pull her up easily. She tried to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress, sighing as the attempt proved futile. "I just need some Tylenol and change of clothes."

"Well, I'll walk you to your locker room and we'll go from there."

"All right."

Together, they made the short trek to the diva's locker room, with him stopping at the entrance. "I'll wait out here," he stated.

"Kay," Lilian said, pausing before she entered the locker room. "Oh, by the way?"

"What's up?"

"I don't care what anyone says. You're pretty cool, Carlito."

"Thanks," the young Intercontinental Champion said with a grin. "Now hurry up, cause there's a beer with my name on it and waiting isn't cool."

Lilian giggled, ducking into the women's locker room. Carlito watched her go, pulling an apple out of his pocket, taking a big bite.

Tonight, he was determined to make Lilian Garcia forget about Viscera.

She deserved better.

So, what do you think?

Sequel?


End file.
